Toy Story/Thomas
Toy Story/Thomas are parody with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends sounds and Toy Story clips. Cast *Woody as Thomas *Slinky Dog as Edward *Rex as Henry *Hamm as Gordon *Mr. Potato Head as James *Buzz Lightyear as Percy *Bullseye as Toby *Andy as Duck *Tuck and Roll (from A Bug's Life) as Donald and Douglas *Lenny as Oliver *Sid as Diesel *Sulley and Mike (from Monsters, Inc.) as Bill and Ben *Mr. Spell as BoCo *Hannah as Daisy *Jessie as Mavis *Ken as Stepney *Bo Peep as Emily *Bullseye as Bertie *Sarge as Salty *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Harvey *Twitch and Chunk as Arry and Bert *Mr. Mike as Fergus *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Skarloey *Mater (from Cars) as Rheneas *Fillmore (from Cars) as Sir Handel *Sarge (from Cars) as Peter Sam *Guido (from Cars) as Rusty *Luigi (from Cars) as Duncan *Doc Hudson (from Cars) as Duke *Sheriff (from Cars) as Freddie *Spongebob and Patrick (from Spongebob) as Mighty Mac *Gilbert Huph (from The Incredibles) as Arthur *Molly as Lady *Evil Emperor Zurg as Diesel 10 *Shenzi and Banzai (from The Lion King) as Splatter and Dodge *Adult Andy as Sir Topham Hatt *Young Molly as Lady Hatt *Jack-in-the-Box as Terence *RC as Trevor *Buster as Toad *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Derek *Health Inspector (from Ratatouille) as Bulgy *Barbie as Elizabeth *Lotso as George *Chuckles the Clown as Murdoch *Prospector as Spencer *Dolly as Caroline *Buttercup as Cranky *Scud as Scruffey *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Mr. Percival *Lillie the Lighthouse (from TUGS) as Mrs. Percival *Etch as Harold *Bonnie as Rosie *Sparks as Smudger *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Bulstrode *Buzz Lightyear as Stanley *Utility Belt Buzz as The Spiteful Brakevan *Jim Hawkins (from Treasure Planet) as Jack *Ben (from Treasure Planet) as Alfie *Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians) as Oliver (Pack) *Flik (from A Bug's Life) as Max *Heimlich (from A Bug's Life) as Monty *Bambi (from Bambi) as Kelly *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Byron *Mushu (from Mulan) as Ned *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Isobella *Thomas O'Malley (from The Aristocats) as Nelson *Buck (from Home on the Range) as Patrick *Toaster (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Buster *The Other Soldiers as The Horrid Lorries *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as D261 *Lord Stinker (from TUGS) as Whiff *Mr. Toad (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Scruff *Geri the Cleaner as Dennis *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Jeremy *Mrs. Potato Head as Molly *Big Baby as Billy *Wendy (from Peter Pan) as Belle *Red (from Cars) as Flynn *Maggie (from Home on the Range) as Old Slow Coach *Aladdin and Genie (from Aladdin) as Bash and Dash *Mulan's Father (from Mulan) as Ferdinand *Mia and Tia (from Cars) as Annie and Clarabel *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Rocky *Rocky Gibraltar as Hank *Roger (from 101 Dalmatians) as Proteus *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Colin *Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Charlie *Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Flora *Ducky as Neville *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Captain *Jingle Joe and Frog as Den and Dart *Alvin, Simon and Theodore (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Norman, Paxton and Sidney *Sally (from Cars) as Madge *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Hiro *Robot as Victor *Snake as Kevin *Chicken Little (from Chicken Little) as Thumper *Bessie (from Cars) as Henrietta *Doorknob (from Alice in Wonderland) as Luke *Milo Thatch (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Merrick *Phil (from Hercules) as Owen *Djali (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Winston *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Stafford *Drew (from Rugrats) as Stephen *Chris (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Millie *King Neptune (from The Spongebob Movie) as Connor *Rajah (from Aladdin) as Caitlin *Remy (from Ratatouille) as Porter *Tommy (from Rugrats) as Tiger Moth *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Bert *Olie (from Rolie Polie Olie) as Rex *Gingy (from Shrek) as Mike